


his demons

by Dacookielover



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance (Voltron) Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacookielover/pseuds/Dacookielover
Summary: i braced this off a fic i read called His Demons  and i took the authors idea and made this fic its not nearly as good and i wrote it fast i was in the mood to write and i am most likely going to look back and edit it but here you golink for His Demons (press tittle)





	his demons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [His Demons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478444) by [craycraygrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/craycraygrl/pseuds/craycraygrl). 



> warning depressing thoughts and horrible writing

he is not afraid of the dark 

No he was afraid of...what people, himself, what people might do if they hind out 

No he was afraid of... EVERYTHING he is afraid of what others might say what they might do so

he locked himself away

in a room whose his only company is himself and his demons 

he is silent in public answering questions with yes and no 

he goes through his life alone 

Numb

Worthless 

Suicidal 

he should just die 

he hides the real him

The one that only comes out with tragedies 

Disguised behind the mask that the tragedy brings 

But he hides behind a mask 

The only thing that people see is a lie 

he lives in a world of lies 

Whose no one can trust 

If one shall trust they shall die

he cuts 

he tied a noose 

he wrote those dam suicide letters 

he jumped

The rope was two long 

he landed on the ground 

Only with cuts on his neck that 

he is merely waiting to heal 

And telling others that 

“It's Just a cat scratch”

They believe his and leave his to suffer 

Alone 

Numb 

Worthless 

The demons in his mind listen 

The cuts on his wrist listen 

But whatever he tells...always 

Leaves his

Feeling… 

Empty.

But hey at least they are good listeners. 

Hey..

Atleast…

he…. 

Isint …..

Afraid…….

Of……..

the …….. 

Dark……….

**Author's Note:**

> it was horrible but it was fun-ish to write and i feel like i can work through life for another week till my neck feels better


End file.
